Luchando con Seifer
by FanFiker-FanFinal
Summary: Zell se pregunta a veces cómo sería luchar junto a Seifer. Y una repentina oportunidad le da la respuesta. Zell's POV.


Advertencia: Todos los personajes citados aquí pertenecen a Squaresoft. Y le damos gracias por haberlos creado. Snif!

Notas de la autora: Este fanfic es el primero que he escrito originalmente en Inglés, así que perdonad si hay alguna falta de léxico al traducir.

Se agradecerá cualquier comentario o crítica constructiva: fanfiker_

LUCHANDO CON SEIFER

FanFikerFanFinal

Lo veo por el rabillo del ojo. Él no es consciente de que lo estoy observando. Está hablando con sus camaradas, los únicos y los mejores amigos que tiene en el Jardín. Podría también serlo yo, pero no parece hacerle gracia. Sigue siendo igual de imbécil que siempre, no para de molestarme y asaltarme en cualquier oportunidad que se le presenta. Creo que me odia, que piensa que soy débil en comparación con sus poderosas técnicas de combate, pero no puedo negarlo. Él es más alto y usa un sable pistola, el arma más poderosa para un SeeD, así que ni se puede comparar conmigo. Sé que puedo lanzar temibles puñetazos, y que soy más ágil que nadie, pero sólo quiere luchar con él.

Estoy orgulloso de Squall, no es que lo envidie, porque es mi mejor amigo y lo adoro, pero me gusta pensar en cómo sería luchar con Seifer a mi lado. Luchamos únicamente en una ocasión, en Dollet, cuando aprobé el examen de SeeD y él suspendió. Después, sólo luchamos como enemigos. Se está riendo de nuevo. Cuando sonríe, parece diferente a cuando se ríe de mí. Es una persona acostumbrada a sonreír, no como Squall; de acuerdo, aunque sea una sonrisa sarcástica, pero sonríe al fin y al cabo. Ahora, si me acerco, seguro que se mofa. Pero no puedo estar aquí por más tiempo, escondido tras la pared, porque si me descubre escondiéndome de él, Seifer me hará la vida imposible.

—Ey, Zell, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

Me sobresalté un poco y me giré para encontrarme con uno de mis mejores amigos. Sonreí, pretendiendo que no me hubiera cazado mirando a mi tortura.

—Ey, Vin. Acabo de terminar las clases y me estaba preguntando en ir a entrenar un rato. ¿Vienes?

—Nah, tengo que hacer una redacción acerca de magias y sus efectos. Estaré ocupado toda la tarde.

—Ok, entonces. Buena suerte con tu tarea, tío.

Le dije adiós agitando el brazo y empecé a andar por la zona central. Intenté no mirarles cuando pasé por donde ellos estaban, sólo ignóralos, Zell. Un paso, otro paso, las voces se acercan, un tercer paso y mi corazón cada vez corre más, cuatro pasos...

—Gallina...

Oh, no. No otra vez él. No sé cómo hace para divisarme en cualquier sitio. Me volví despacio y nuestras miradas se encontraron. Su cara tiene el gesto burlón de siempre y apuesto a que está preparado para otra discusión. Esperé que mi cara no mostrase miedo.

—Sin decirme hola... mal, mal. La primera regla del Comité Disciplinario es...

— ... Es decir hola al cabecilla —interrumpí, cansado. Me sé tan bien las reglas —sus reglas— porque me las recuerda tantas veces...

—Entonces, ¿por qué no lo has hecho? —dijo, con un brillo pícaro en sus ojos.

—Porque —sonreí abiertamente—, hay otra regla que dice "No interrumpas al Comité Disciplinario si están reunidos".

Seifer sonrió, orgulloso.

—Muy bien, gallina, estás aprendiendo mucho. Lamento decirte que no estábamos reunidos, sólo hablábamos.

—Ah, hola, entonces. Y adiós —finalicé, empezando a alejarme.

Suspiré aliviado porque me dejaran marchar sin estúpidas burlas. Quizá esta vez supe contestar bien. Cuando alcancé el pasillo del Área de Entrenamiento, y casi a sus puertas, escuché pasos detrás de mí.

—¿Buscando un poco de marcha, Dincht?

Mi corazón se aceleró con el sonido de esa voz.

—Er, algo así.

Caminó más rápido hasta alcanzarme.

—Vamos, entonces.

¿Vamos? ¿He oído bien? Me quedé a cuadros, ahí plantado.

—¿Por qué te paras, gallina? ¿Tienes miedo de algo?

—Tú... tú quieres... ¿vienes conmigo? —pregunté, anonadado.

Se aproximó hacia mí, bajó su cabeza hasta estar a mi altura, de modo que nuestras narices casi se tocaban.

—Claro que voy contigo. ¿Crees que sobrevivirás sin ayuda?

Cerré mis puños con fuerza y fruncí el ceño. Suele ser tan egocéntrico que a veces me dan ganas de golpearlo.

—Siempre lo he hecho —repliqué, andando hacia la puerta.

—Quiero verlo.

Quizá Seifer esté tan aburrido que por eso me sigue, para matar algunos bichos por la zona. O quizá Squall está tan ocupado que no puede ir con él, porque siempre que tienen oportunidad, van juntos a luchar. O tal vez... se me heló la sangre. Quizá quiera reírse de mí por mi forma de luchar. ¿Quién sabe? Seifer Almasy es una persona llena de sorpresas.

Así que entramos y él me dejó matar unos cuantos grats hasta que nos encontramos con un Tiranosaurio Rex. Suspiré. Eso era. Quería reírse de mí. Yo sé que puedo vencer a ese monstruo, pero paso más tiempo en hacerlo que él, ya que el daño causado por un filo de espada no es el mismo que pueda hacer mi puño. Voy a enseñarle que no necesito armas. No soy débil, tengo mis guantes y mis técnicas marciales, que no es poco. Los primeros golpes que di los di con fuerza, pero poco después, el monstruo comenzó a golpearme con sus temibles garras y tropecé una y otra vez, cayendo al suelo otras tantas. Esperé a oír la maligna risa de Seifer pero nunca vino. En lugar de eso, pude ver un brillo de un arma afilada pasando sobre mi cabeza, permitiendo recuperarme. Seifer estaba esperando para intervenir en batalla, en un determinado momento. Estaba tan centrado en vencer al dinosaurio que no me di cuenta hasta que éste cayó al suelo con todo su peso. Respiraba dificultosamente y tenía algunas heridas en mi cuerpo.

De repente, una luz me recorrió, filtrándose por todo mi cuerpo, esfumando cualquier signo de dolor. Miré a Seifer.

—Bien hecho, gallina. Pero tienes que mejorar más.

Pestañeé, su cuerpo firme moviéndose hacia la salida. Su sable Hyperion colgaba aún de su mano, cubierto de sangre. Me sentí fuerte. Invencible. No sé por qué, pero ser aceptado por Seifer es mi propia meta. Ha costado, pero al menos lo ha reconocido, diciéndome aquello que yo tanto deseaba oír.

—Seifer...

Se volvió con la misma sonrisa de suficiencia que siempre tiene. Lo dije por lo bajo, pero me oyó.

—Gracias.

Por estar conmigo durante el combate. Por escoger venir conmigo. Por no molestarme por primera vez en mi vida. Por admitir esto. Aunque su siguiente respuesta me cogió desprevenido.

—Sí, Dincht. Quizá venga aquí más veces. Te llamaré si Squall está ocupado con su estúpida rutina de comandante.

No pude articular palabra. Sé que mis ojos brillaban de excitación, llenando mi ego, elevando mi corazón.

—Vamos, gallina. Ya sé que te gusto, pero no puedes quedarte ahí de pie, mirándome para siempre.

Me giré despacio sin poder cerrar mi boca. Ahora mis intestinos quemaban.

—¿Qué has dicho? ¡Tú no me gustas!

No puede ser tan obvio. No ahora. No para Seifer. Me enfurruñé, sabiendo que él puede leer perfectamente mis emociones.

—Entonces, ¿por qué te sonrojas? —sonrió de forma seductora.

—¡Yo no...! –empecé a protestar, perdiendo la paciencia. Inundándome el pánico. Mi corazón se parará y ni siquiera podré defenderme.

Vino hacia mí de nuevo, doblando su esbelto tronco para mirarme a los ojos. Me perdí en su valiente mirar.

—Mentiroso... Zell.

Mis rodillas temblaron, caí al suelo, hundido, cuando los goznes de la puerta del Área de Entrenamiento chirriaron para dar paso a un ególatra Seifer. Quizá luchar junto a él no es una buena idea.

**_FIN_**


End file.
